legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Decimation S6 P21/Transcript
(Scott is seen in the battlefield watching the fight) Scott:.... Jirosoyu: *Voice* Scott look out! (Scott looks before Jirosoyu catches Alex in mid air) Alex: GNN!! Scott: Alex? Alex: Hey Scott! Scott: Why are you flying through the air?? Alex:....No reason. (Yang and Blake then approach) Scott: Oh I see. Yang: Yes Scott. Nice catch there. Scott: Thanks. So we're fighting again huh? Blake: Afraid so. Scott: Well, fun while it lasted then. (Jirosoyu puts Alex down and takes a fighting stance) Alex: Alright Scott, you take Yang I take Blake? Scott: Got it. Jirosoyu: Will do Alex! Scott: Yang, Blake, no hard feelings right? Yang: Yeah no hard feelings. And hey, thanks for helping us take care of Grey. Alex: Grey?? Scott: I'll tell you later. Blake: Well, let's get this over with. Alex: Right. (The four then start to fight) Scott: Jirosoyu, strike hard and fast! Jirosoyu: TAKE THIS YANG!! (Jirosoyu goes to attack before the scene cuts to Foxtrot entering the Rogues' hideout) Foxtrot: *sigh* I should be safe in here. (Foxtrot walks around in the hideout) ???: *whisper* Foxtrot? (Foxtrot looks to find Rose and Lenny poking their heads out of Lenny's room) Foxtrot: Rose? Lenny? Lenny: Hey. Foxtrot: What're you doing in here? Rose: Come look. Lenny: You're gonna love it! Foxtrot: Uhh, okay. (Foxtrot enters the room) Rose: Look! (Foxtrot looks down to find Grey on the floor) Foxtrot: *gasp* Awww! Lenny: I know right? Foxtrot: He's so cute! Where did you find him?! Rose: Oh, I gave birth to him! (Foxtrot looks at Rose in shocked) Foxtrot: Wh-What?!?! Rose: Yep! I'm a mommy! Foxtrot: *gasp* Oh my god! Rosie that's... That's amazing! (Foxtrot then picks Grey up) Foxtrot: I didn't think you'd have one so soon! Rose: Me neither! Foxtrot: Does Erin know? Rose: Does she know? She was there when I had him! Foxtrot: Oh that's great! Erin's a grandma! Grey:..... Foxtrot: Uhh, can he speak? Rose: Not yet. Foxtrot: Then how does he communicate? Lenny: He makes noises. Foxtrot: Noises? Grey: *Coos* Foxtrot: Oh. Rose: Yeah. Lenny: So why are you in here Foxtrot? Foxtrot: Avoiding the fight. Lenny: Ah. Rose: Well, you can stay in here as long as you want then Fox. Foxtrot: Thanks guys. Rose: No prob. (Foxtrot pats Grey's head before the scene cuts to Jirosoyu fighting against Yang) Jirosoyu: Dude, can you do me a favor and just stop blocking already?! Yang: After you stop punching me! Jirosoyu: And give you a chance to punch back? No way! Yang: Well you're just gonna make me stronger then! Jirosoyu: It's not like you can do any real damage! Scott: Yeah! Try and hit us! Yang: If you insist! I'll just fight dirty then! Jirosoyu: Huh?? (Yang then breaks Jirosoyu's attack) Jirosoyu: Shit, she countered me! Scott: But- (Yang then goes and punches Jirosoyu in the groin) Jirosoyu: !! Scott: !! Yang: Gotcha. (Jirosoyu steps back in pain) Jirosoyu: Did you....seriously just do that?? Yang: Yep. I'm not afraid to hit that. Scott: *Holds his groin* Hooooly shit... That hurt... That hurt so bad... Jirosoyu: Good thing I'm not human, but still that hurt... Scott: How do you think I feel over here?! Jirosoyu: Well, you stay calm Scott. She's not the only one who can fight dirty. Yang: Prove it. Jirosoyu:...Alright. (Jirosoyu then appears in front of Yang) Yang: Huh? (Jirosoyu grabs a hold of Yang's hair) Jirosoyu: I'll take this! (Jirosoyu starts to slam Yang repeatedly, over and over and over again on the ground) Jirosoyu: YEAH! HOW DO YOU LIKE THIS!? Scott: Yeah...! You show her Jiro! Jirosoyu: What now huh?! Is this making you stronger, huh is it?! (Blake blocking against Alex's blade notices this) Blake: ! Alex: HEY! FOCUS! YOU'RE FIGHTING ME! (Alex attacks, but Blake uses her shadow clone to vanish) Alex: Wait what??? (Alex then sees Blake heading for Scott) Alex: SCOTT LOOK OUT! Scott: Huh?? (Blake goes to attack but Scott grabs the blade of her sword) Scott: HOLY CRAP!! Blake: Don't think cause you saved me, I'll let you hurt my friend! Scott: Hey it's all him! Blake: It was your orders! Scott: She punched me in the groin! (Scott pushes Blake back) Scott: Here if it'll help. Jiro, hold back a bit! Blake:..... Ouch. Scott: Yeah you think?! (Scott pushes Blake back) Scott: Here if it'll help. Jiro, hold back a bit! Jirosoyu: Oh no! I have to keep going while she's still awake or else she'll overwhelm us with her power boost! Scott: Well can't you try and calm down just a little bit? Jirosoyu: But Scott she- Scott: A little bit? Jirosoyu: *sigh* Fine. (Jirosoyu stops slamming Yang around) Blake: You okay over there? (Yang is seen with her eyes closed as Jiro holds her up by her hair) Scott:... Yang? Jirosoyu: Don't panic. She's alive. Just out cold it seems. So. *Wraps his arm around Yang and holds her* I'll just keep her with me then. Blake: Hey you let her go Jiro! Jirosoyu: Nope. Sorry kitty cat! But don't worry, you'll join her soon enough. I'll just need one arm to fight you. Blake: You're not beating me that easy! Scott: You forget about me? (Blake turns at Scott who sucker punches her) Blake: !! Scott: Yeah. Surprise kitty. (Blake goes into attack, but Scott grabs her arm) Scott: HEY JIRO! CATCH!! Jirosoyu: Throw her! (Scott throws Blake at Jiro, who catches her with his other arm) Jirosoyu: Ha! Got her! Scott: Good catch! Blake: NNN! LET GO OF US! Jirosoyu: Sorry Blake. But your fight's over now! Scott: Sure is! Alex: *Come over* Good job guys! You caught them! Scott: Yeah we did! Blake: Yang! Wake up! Yang:..... Jirosoyu: I don't think she's gonna wake up anytime soon. Blake: YANG!! Yang: *Groans* … What... What hit me...? Jirosoyu: Oh, never mind. Scott: At least she's not dead. Yang: *Notices what's going on* Wait... What?! Scott: Sorry Yang. You and Blake are done now that Jiro has you. Yang: *Red eyes* You have 5 seconds to let us go. Or else. Scott: Sorry Yang. Alex: We can't do that. Yang: 5.... Scott: Yang you're not gonna get free. Yang: 4.... 3.... Blake: You better do what she says Jiro. Let us go now. Jirosoyu: Blake, I've fought way worse than Yang. She doesn't scare me. Scott: Yeah. Yang: 2...… Blake: Don't say I didn't warn you Scott. Yang: 1. (Yang's hair suddenly flares up as she breaks free of Jiro's grip) Jirosoyu: WHAT THE?! Scott: OH SHIT!! (Yang throws a punch which causes the scene to go black. Meanwhile else where) Jack: Hey Shade! Shade: Yeah? Jack: You see that? (The two look over at Tom who's seen punching Charlie away) Shade: You wanna go for him? Jack: Hell yeah. Shade: Let's do it. (Shade and Jack then go up to Tom) Tom: Hm? Jack: Hey Tom. Tom: Oh. Hey Jack. Shade. Shade: Sup. Tom: I assume you're here to fight me? Jack: You know it! Tom: Well alright then. (Tom then turns and suddenly blasts the two back with electricity) Tom: Let's fight! Shade: Ow... Jack: Yeah. Probably should've expected that. Tom: Get up. It doesn't hurt that bad. (Jack and Shade scowl at Tom before they stand back up) Jack: Yeah not that bad. But THIS will! (Jack charges at Tom as he punches him hard with his metal arm) Tom: Same material... (Tom grabs Jack's arm) Tom: Same strength. (Tom fills Jack's arm with electricity, spreading up and filling his body before knocking him back with an electric burst) Jack: GAH!! Shade: Jack! (Jack lands next to Shade in pain) Shade: Crap... Tom: You wanna try next? Shade: Sure. I've got a few tricks I'd like to try. Tom: Oh right. You've got that new power. Uhhh....Whatever it was called. Shade: It's- Tom: No no I got it! It's uhhh.... (Shade looks at Tom confused) Tom: Yeah I don't know. Shade: Jeez Tom. Tom: Hey, it's not like I'm educated on what shit goes on in Remnant. Shade:... Just come at me already. Tom: Fine then. But just know you're gonna find damaging me difficult. Shade: Oh I know. I'm prepared for that. Tom: Prove it. (The two then charge toward each other before the scene cuts to Miles and Peter swinging around) Peter: Jeez, this fight's going nowhere! Miles: Yeah, it's like no one can knock anyone down long enough to win! PeteR: Well we can't give up now. We gotta get them back. Miles: Right! ???: Hey guys! (Miles and Peter look down to find Richie below them running) Miles: Richie! Richie: Hey, I'm gonna go help Alex and Scott, you wanna come?! Miles: Sure! We're not doing anything right now! Peter: Yeah! Richie: Good! I still need payback for Yang hitting me in the face! Miles: Then let's- (Miles then detects movement in the bushes nearby) Miles: Huh? Peter: What? Miles: Something's in the bushes! Richie: What?! (The three look over before they see Yuri running out) Richie: Yuri?! Peter: The hell did he come from!? Yuri: Stop! Stop fighting all of you! (Izuku, Uraraka and Craig then join Yuri) Izuku: Yeah guys knock it off! Uraraka: Please! Craig: You have to listen to us! Erin: *looks over* Huh? Guys what are you doing?? (The heroes all stop fighting and look over at the four) Alex: Yuri?? Scott: The hell are they doing here?? Yuri: Guys please, you have to listen to us. This fighting isn't going to help us! Izuku: The more you fight, the more power Alkorin's gonna get! Jessica: W-Wait. What?? Omega: What are you talking about Izuku? Yuri: I've seen it! You guys may not believe it, but I know the truth! Craig: He showed it to all of us! Izuku: Yuri isn't from this time period! Alex: Huh???? Erin: Not from this- What?! Yuri: Everyone please just stop fighting so I can show you! Please. Jack: Why should we listen to you? Ian: Yeah! You're the ones who didn't wanna do anything when we gave you the choice! Izuku: Guys he's being serious! If this fighting doesn't stop now, then the Multiverse is gonna be put in even more danger! Craig: You just have to listen to him! Yuri: Please guys, give it a chance! (The heroes all look at each other) Craig: Guys? Uraraka: Can you listen to us? Please? Erin:.... *Thinks about Rose and Grey* .... Yuri: Erin, you gotta listen to me! You know that Alkorin's a threat, so can't you listen to us? Erin:.... I don't know about Alex, but I'll listen to what you have to say Yuri. Jack: Wha- Seriously? Erin: If for no other reason then I don't want Rose and Grey to get hurt. Alex: Okay seriously, who the heck is Grey? Ian: Yeah. Can you explain that? Erin: He's Rose's son. That's all you need to know. Jessica: *Gasp* Rose has a son!? Alex: What?? Kyle: Wait since when?! Erin: I said that's all you need to know. Uraraka:.... Yuri: Now then, who here will listen to me? Jack:..... Kyle:..... Erin: I'll go. Jack: Huh?? Momo: Me too. Yuri: *sigh* Thanks guys. (Alex looks around before he closes his eyes) Alex: If it'll help then, I'll go as well. Erin: !! Yuri: Thanks Alex. Ian: Alex wait! Miles: Erin's going too! Alex: I know. Miles: But- Alex: *Glares at Miles*.... Miles:.....Okay. Alex: Well, let's go Yuri. Yuri: Right. Follow us. (The group walks off, leaving the other heroes alone) Jack:.... Yang: Sooo, what now? Scott: Well, I guess we should take a break from fighting for a bit. Peter: Alright then. I guess... (The heroes all decide to stop fighting for now until the others return with their news) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 6 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts